Have You Ever
by Cat face
Summary: A Short sweet song fic starring Tai and someone else...


Have you ever loved somebody

Have you Ever
    
    Have you ever loved somebody so much
    
    It makes you cry
    
    Have you ever needed something 
    
    so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever
    
    Have you ever

**

Matt. He was the perfect image of a man. He had the cutest smile, and the most captivating eyes. The perfect body, and the most gorgeous hair. He was talented and successful and… He was perfect. Jun could go on forever about Matt, how one day she would be married with children to him. And they would be happy together. If only she could get rid of that Sora girl. Jun sat at her desk in class, the teachers boring drone long forgotten as she stared in admiration at Matt. How could one person be so perfect? He glanced over to her and flashed her a smile, his eyes looking even more perfect and beautiful that Jun could ever remember. Her heart skipped a beat and started thumping in her ears and she felt her face get hot and flushed. She couldn't believe he had actually done that, smiled at her. Maybe he really did like her and that Sora girl was really just cover up for his real feelings.

"Jun Motomiya!" The teacher yelled snapping Jun out of her daydream and back into the harsh reality she had gotten herself into, "Stop staring at Matt and get back to work!" 

The whole class started giggling at her expense, making snide comments under their breaths. Jun felt her face grow hot, she could imagine right now she probably looked like a tomato with hair. She turned around to face her desk picking at the top of it.

"Jun I'd like to see you after class." The teacher whispered to her, making her blush even more.

"Yes sir." She mumbled picking up her pencil and tapping it on her book.

"Busted." The girl next to her whispered. Jun turned and glared at her, but she only giggled back.

**

Have you ever loved somebody

So much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you cant

Sleep at night

**

Tai slowly walked through the halls of Odaibah high. He and Matt had slowly grown apart after Matt had started dating Sora. He knew Matt knew of his feelings towards Sora, even now, but he couldn't let that get to him. It wasn't Matts' fault Sora would rather a rock star than a soccer player. Tai had tried not to let it get to their relationship but seeing them together made him melancholy and he had soon stopped hanging around them altogether. They still talked occasionally, when the whole group got together. But other than that they were strangers. 

Life just didn't seem the same with the hope that one day Sora would love him. She held the crest of love but he couldn't gain her love over Matts' friendship. He sighed again, his eyes constantly on his feet. It was always like that now, sure he wasn't friends with Matt but he had other friends, it was just he felt like an outsider with them, just watching as if it were all a dream and he was viewing it from the outside. Why did it feel this way? Did Sora really mean that much to him? He shook his head stopping at the door to his next class. Sora was a friend just like Mimi or Yolie, he had to stop thinking like this.

He glanced into the room, Math. He hated Math it was the most hated of all his classes. And it was obviously the same for Jun. She stood impatiently at the teachers desk her head bobbing up and down like a guppy. Tai's ears pricked up hoping to catch some of the conversation.

"Jun I really think you should pay more attention to your school work, if you want I could arrange an appointment with the guidance councilor. It's time you figured out what you want to do with your life… " 

Tai smiled to himself; that certainly sounded like Mr. Yumikimo. Always giving the wrong advice to the wrong people. He should have just told Jun to get over Matt before she hurt herself. Of course he wasn't really any better so he shouldn't talk. He locked his eyes on Juns' smiling mockingly at her. She blushed and pulled a face at him, momentarily forgetting the teacher was lecturing her. Tai pulled a face back making her giggle. The teacher's head snapped up to glare at her. 

"I don't see what's funny here Jun." The teacher started, "It's not funny that you aren't passing Math's." 

Jun blushed a deeper crimson glaring at Tai as he snickered under his breath. He probably shouldn't be laughing, he'd no doubt be in the same situation in no less than an hour. But he couldn't help himself, she looked so dumb, she had probably been daydreaming about Matt and forgot to breath or something.

"Come on in Tai, you're here early." Mr. Yomikimo said scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to Jun.

"Now Jun take that to the councilor and we'll see what she can do to sort you out." 

Jun took the piece of paper blushing a deep crimson, trying her best to avoid eyes contact with Tai. She walked past him and shoved him with her shoulder. She was strong for a girl, no wonder she looked so much like a boy. Tai giggled at her, receiving a glare in return. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out the door, tripping over her feet. Again Tai giggled at her misfortune and no mater how hard she tried to hide it the color her face turned was noticeable. 

"I meant to do that." She mumbled straightening herself and walking off down the hall without another glance at Tai.

**

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't

Come out right

Have you ever

Have you ever

**

"You wanted to see me sir." Jun asked timidly walking up to the teachers desk.

Jun knew she was going to get in trouble. She wasn't exactly the best a Math, actually all round she was doing pretty bad. If it were up to her she wouldn't even go to school, the only reason she did was because of Matt. So she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, that wasn't an excuse for this idiot teacher to go and embarrass her like that. In face she felt like ripping his head off right now, that would teach him to make fun of her and embarrass her in front of Matt. 

"Jun I think we need to talk about your progress…" He started picking up some papers and straightening them on the desk, "First your lack of attention in Math could cause some serious problems, you need to apply yourself…"

Yeah it could cause some problems all right, problems for him. Jun absently nodded her head occasionally picking up some snippets of his lecture. How many times had she heard this lecture before? You're not going to get anywhere in life with that attitude Jun blah, blah, blah. Yeah she'd heard it more than once. She glanced around the room, feigning interest. She looked out the door. What would he do if she just ran out on him? She could probably pull it off. 

"Now Jun I know math can be a hard subject and…" Jun turned back to the teacher continuing to nod her head absently, "I could arrange a meeting with the guidance councilor if you want."

He should go to a guidance councilor, he definitely needed it more than she did. She glanced back at the door ready to make her escape, if it wasn't for that idiot standing there blocking her path. Not only was it just some idiot, it was that idiot Tai, he'd definitely stop her from escaping, he'd probably do just about anything to suck up to the teachers. She locked eyes with his pulling a face hopefully he'd just leave and she could get away before she died of boredom. Unfortunately he pulled a face back, and he looked so stupid Jun couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny Jun." The teacher snapped, Jun turned her attention back to him, feeling her face get flushed. How she wished she could kill Tai right now, and Mr. Yomikimo, "It's not funny that you aren't passing math Jun." He finished glancing over at the door to see what she had been laughing at.

"Ah Tai you're early come on in." He said finishing off her note to the councilor and handing it to her.

"Now Jun take this to the councilor and see what she can do for her."

She could give her a weapon so she could rip His head off, along with Tai. That would help a lot and she wouldn't have to worry about anger management. She could probably use it on Davis as well, that would just be too good though. She walked past Tai ramming him with her shoulder. Gracefully making her exit, and tripping over a bag. She stumbled and caught herself feeling her face grow hot.

"I meant to that." She mumbled avoiding Tai's mocking eyes. 

Why did this always happen to her?

**

Have you ever been in love

Been in love so bad

You'd do anything

To make them understand

**

"Oh hi Tai I see you made it." Izzy said running up to Tai.

They had organized another little meeting with the digidestined. Which meant Matt and Sora would be here. He had to stop letting this get to him, Sora had moved on to bigger and better things and there was nothing he could do to win her over. Matt was obviously more of a man with his sensitivity and his music, no-one wanted a jerk like him. Especially Sora, he should have thought of that before he started being a jerk.

"Where is everyone?" Kari asked him walking up with TK and Davis. 

He did feel sorry for his little sister having Davis hanging off her. He'd kill himself if he had Jun hanging off him like Matt did, good thing for Matt he had a lot of patience, her crush would fade soon, as soon as she grew up. But Kari's situation as exactly like Sora, she had the handsome blond headed TK and the bumbling idiot Davis, just like him and Matt. Tai smiled to himself, funny he should be the bumbling idiot. That's probably exactly what Davis was thinking at the moment. Why did he have to compete with TK, no-one could win against that guy, especially since he hadknown Kari for so much longer.

"What the matter Tai you seem down." Kari voice cut through his brooding like a scythe. He snapped his head up to look at her caring eyes, how could anyone be sad around his sister?

"Nothing I'm jus thinking about this Math test I got." He lied giving her the best smile he could manage.

"Oh don't worry Tai I'm sure you'll do good." She said patting him on the back.

He didn't really care if he passed the math test or not, his life didn't depend on it. If only he could tell Kari the truth, but what could she possibly do? She couldn't change Soras' feelings towards him. She couldn't get Matt out of the picture so Sora could be all his. No he couldn't ask her to do anything like that, but her just being here was comfort enough.

Tai glanced around at the group, people had arrived and he hadn't even noticed. Mimi, Joe and Yolie were her now and Ken approaching. The only two missing were Matt and Sora, no doubt they were probably off somewhere together and had totally forgotten them. 

"Sorry we're late guys." Or not…

Tai spun around forcing the best smile he could. This was it time to see how good his acting skills had improved since last time. 

"Hi Tai," Sora said she too obviously forcing a smile.

"Nice to see you Sora." He replied his brilliant acting once again covering up his true feelings.

"Hey Tai how ya been man?" Matt asked grabbing him from behind and rubbing his hair in his face.

Tai slipped out of Matts' grip and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You been looking after Sora?" He said again his acting saving his hide from his feelings.

"She's good as new." He said grabbing her around the waste and pulling her to him.

She giggled and leant heavily on him their faces too close for Tais' liking. He turned around and grit his teeth together pushing back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. He turned back around his fake smile still plastered to his lips. He couldn't show anyone anything.

"Enough of that, if you two are going to do that the whole time I'll buy you your own hotel room." Izzy said flipping his laptop lid down and standing up.

"Are we gonna go or not?" Yolie asked jumping impatiently from one foot to the other.

"I just contacted Gennai and he said that most of the tourist spots are being renovated, the only good place is Shogungeckomons' town."

Everyone started mumbling together cursing their bad luck. All the digimon had been cleaning up the digiworld for the welcome of the humans. They knew it was coming so they might as well start now. 

"So you mean I missed my manicure for this." Mimi said stomping her foot on the ground, "I'm going to go see if I can still get in." Without another word, not even goodbye Mimi ran off.

"Yeah this is a waste of time I got a soccer game in half an hour." Davis agreed waving goodbye to Kari he too ran off.

The group slowly dismantled each person giving their own excuses for not wanting to stay around any longer. The group was slowly growing apart, every time they got together it was like they were strangers to each other. Maybe they weren't as good friends as they thought they were. If they weren't saving the world they'd be lucky to get the whole group together once a month. Tai sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The only thing he had now was Kari, and he couldn't tell her his problem it'd be too weird.

"Tai you coming home now?" Kari asked in her sweet caring voice. 

He knew she knew something was wrong and he really wanted to tell her but he had to do this by himself. He sometimes cursed his pride, if he wasn't so full of it he might be able to talk to someone about his problem maybe even talk to Sora. 

"No I'm gonna stay for a while." He replied halfheartedly 

"Tai are you sure you're going to be okay?" She said laying her hand softly on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine thanks Kari." He turned to face his little sister the most real smile he had felt in months spreading across his lips.

"Don't be home too late." She said smiling back.

"Yes mother." 

**

Have you ever had someone

Steel your heart away

You'd give anything up

To make them feel the same

**

"Stupid Tai making me look stupid in front of the teacher, and that stupid teacher making me look like a fool in front of Tai. Why do I care anyway they're both as stupid as each other." Jun mumbled to herself as she stomped down the halls to the guidance councilors office.

She didn't really need to go to the councilor but she'd so anything to get out of History class. If anything it was even more boring than math. And the teacher, they must have a special class for teachers to teach them how to bore the life out of everyone. Could this day get any worse? First she gets embarrassed in front of Matt by that idiot teacher, then he goes and embarrasses her in front of that idiot Tai than she goes and embarrasses herself in front of that idiot Tai. 

"Hey Jun." A heavenly voice floated over to her ears stopping her in her tracks. 

Could it really be? Was it her knight, her love Matt? She spun around to look into his crystal blue eyes he was so handsome. His smile was so perfect and he was smiling right at her. She had thought of a million things she could say to him when she got the chance; but everything she had rehearsed in front of her mirror had been forgotten in his beautiful eyes. Her heart started beating in her ears so loud it was almost deafening, as it did every time she saw him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked the smile fading to be replaced by concern for her.

She wanted so bad to say something charming to do anything but all she could do was stand there and gape. Her mouth started moving as if to say something but no words came out. She felt her face grow hot and she lowered her eyes to the ground. 

"I-I'm sorry Matt." She mumbled 

"What for Jun?" He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

His warm hand, so caring he was so caring and sweet and the only thing she could think of to say was sorry. She was pathetic a sad excuse for a girl, especially one for Matt, she couldn't even talk to him without stuttering and stumbling over such easy words. 

"I-I gotta go… Um to the nurses office, I feel sick." She managed to stutter, blushing even darker.

Nice going that was ver smooth. The nurses office, what was she thinking? 'I feel sick' Yeah good for you I hope you feel sick as Matt and Soras' wedding too. She cursed herself staring into Matts' beautiful eyes.

"Do you want me to walk you?" He asked grabbing he arm and linking it with his.

She followed behind, half being dragged by him. She couldn't believe this was really happening, she'd probably wake up and still be in boring Math class, the teacher droning on about algebra or some other boring math related subject. This was too good to be true, usually he'd do anything to avoid her but now…

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked stopping out side the nurses office.

She nodded her head in reply too shocked to say anything smarter.

"Say if you're feeling better later tonight do you want to get together?" He asked his eyes glinting beautifully in the sun light.

"What?" Jun blurted. 

She covered her mouth embarrassed by her outburst. She couldn't believe she had done that. She couldn't believe he had done that. This was definitely a dream, it was way too good. He had actually asked her out and she hadn't done anything. What happened to that Sora girl? Weren't they going out? Oh it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore except Matt, he had finally recognized her the way she recognized him.

"Uh I mean sure." She finished forcing a smile.

"Okay I'll meet you in the park at say… 7:30?" 

Jun dumbly nodded her head in reply; they had a time. It was official, she had to be dreaming, nothing this good happened to her life. He waved goodbye to her, leaving her in a stunned stupor outside the nurses office. And it was a good thing she was here because she felt ready to faint. 

**

Have you ever searched for words

To get you in their hearts

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start

**

Tai sat down heavily on the bench in the park his head resting in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have come, he should've just made up some excuse about getting a detention, which was believable enough. Every time. Every time he saw them together he'd do this. He'd isolate himself from every one, even the ones he knew loved him, and brood. He'd curse his bad luck, he'd curse his jealousy, he'd curse everything to hell. A plague on both their houses all right. He even did that; started reciting Shakespeare and that was scary. Why did the one he loved have to be taken? Now he really did know how Jun felt, and that too was scary. Did it seem to Sora that he was just some crazy blubbering fool that just wouldn't give up? 

Tai raised his head to the cloudy skies. Today was a perfect day to be sad. The strong wind blew the dead autumn leaves around the park and the sky was filled with grey, almost black clouds. He felt a fat drop of rain land right between his eyes. And it was now raining, no doubt that would lead into a storm of ample proportions. That was another thing he noticed, bad things always happened on rainy days. Like in movies when someone dies its never sunny and the birds are never chirping. Its always raining and or stormy and people had to carry black umbrellas. 

He felt another drop of rain fall on his hand, and another on his leg. He should probably go home now, he didn't want to be stuck in the rain. But for some reason he didn't move. His brain told him to go, but his body didn't respond. He really did want to stay here longer in the rain and cold and think. Most people didn't like the rain, they especially hated being out in it, but since Matt and Sora had become an item Tai had grown very fond of being in the rain. It gave him a serenity that nothing else could. Feeling the clean pure rain wash over him made him forget all his problems. 

The rain steadily got heavier and Tai still refused to move. He closed his eyes and felt the cool droplets fall on his eyes lids. It was getting late he knew, but it didn't matter his parents were out for the weekend and Kari was somewhere he didn't have to worry about curfew. He only had to worry about himself and the rain. Without even noticing Tai stood up and started to walk through the deserted park. The only thing keeping him company was the rain and wind. Leaves or flower petals would occasionally sweep past his feet scrambling in and around his legs like children playing in the streets. 

The heavy rain still tumbled from the sly, trying in vain to wash away his melancholy, but it almost seemed to add to it. The water ran down his face and dripped from his chin and clothes. He was cold, but he didn't shiver. The wind whipped around him blowing at his face making his cheecks and ears feel like ice, but the rain was warm. 

He glanced around himself again admiring as the rain drops fell on the sakura petals, sliding down the coated surface and falling, like its brothers, to the ground. He caught sight of a figure in the distance blurred by the thick rain, a person maybe. He slowly, reluctantly walked over to it. A girl, familiar but somehow not, ran down the path towards him. It was obvious she was crying or at least had been. She held her arms around her body shivering as the cold wind blew droplets of rain at her. Her hair was plastered around her face and ears by the relentless rain. She stumbled and fell laying helplessly on the ground her shoulders shaking with sobbs. Tai ran over to her kneeling down next to her. She looked up at him, her chestnut eyes red, the rain mixing in with her tears making them look like nothing merely another droplet of water.

"Jun?"

**

Have you ever found the one

You've dreamed of all your life

Do just about anything

To look into their eyes

**

Jun hummed happily to herself feeling the warm water wash over her body and hair washing away her troubles like dirt. She couldn't believe she was finally going on a date with Matt, it was unbelievable. She flicked the shower taps off stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body. She had to look her best tonight, there was no going back this could be her chance, the chance of her lifetime. She slipped into a short lemon dress while drying her hair with a towel. She wasn't that fussy about her looks so it didn't really take her that long to get dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom straightening her dress and glancing in the mirror with contempt. How could Matt resist her now, she was perfect.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked jumping up behind her and grabbing her shoulders.

"Get off me you little germ." She yelled turning around and shoving Davis into a wall behind them pinning him there by his throat, "Don't you even try to mess my hair up or I'll kill you, you hear."

Davis nodded his head motioning to his throat in distress but Jun wanted to play with him for a while. She kept her hand there watching as his face went red and he started making choking noises.

"Jun let me go." He coughed out his breaths raspy. 

She loosened her grip letting him slip out of her grasp. Your deadly woman no wonder Matt won't go out with you, your more monster than human." He yelled backing away.

Usually Jun wouldn't let him get away with a comment like that but she knew he was wrong and that gave her a feeling of power. She smiled to herself trotting down the hall and out the front door. Tonight was going to be perfect!

She arrived at the park early wandering down the path as the soft breeze led Saukra petals down to the ground. She didn't mind waiting in this atmosphere. The sun slowly setting behind the busy city, the bustling people not even noticing the beautiful sunset that spread its colors along the horizon. She glanced up at the sky, there were a few clouds but not enough for her to worry, nothing could make her worry on a day like this. She sat down on a nearby bench and inhaled deeply the smell of Cherry blossom that wafted over the park. 

~

Jun glanced impatiently down at her watch. She had been sitting on the same bench for over half an hour and the park had become boring. She tapped her foot on the cement crushing the Sakura petals that blew under her feet. Where was he? Did he just stand her up? Why would he do something like that? It wasn't fair. She stood up and glanced around suddenly embarrassed to be there. She started walking in defeat away from the park when the wind carried her beloved's voice to her ears.

"Jun wait." He yelled waving his arms to get her attention. 

She spun around to face him her face lighting up with joy. He did make it, she had never doubted him, not for a second. It didn't matter now, nothing mattered. The peoples looks, her brothers comments they had all been proven wrong at that moment.

"I'm sorry I'm late Jun I got caught up." He apologized once he had reached her.

"That's okay Matt I just got here." She lied grabbing his hand and holding it tight, almost protectively. 

"So where do you want to go?" He asked holding her hand back.

Jun was too shocked to talk. Though she knew this day would come, she never doubted it would she was surprised it actually did. She blushed a light pink turning her face to the ground. She was more shocked however as she felt Matts hand grab her chin lightly and gently raise her head to face his to locked his sky blue eyes onto hers.

"Why do you hide your face all the time Jun?" He asked his warm breath caressing her cheeks, "You blush so beautifully." 

She could not believe this. How many times had she thought that? this was really happening, she wasn't going to wake up in Math class, usually the teacher would have woken her up by now, her dreams never got this far. She couldn't take her eyes off his, his beautiful eyes. They held so many feelings, some she could decipher, some she couldn't. They were captivating but she wasn't sure why, she felt she could lose herself in those eyes. Without Jun even noticing their faces slowly drifted together until they were dangerously close. She felt his breath hot on her face, but she still could not peel herself from the fantasy that was his eyes. Their lips floated closer and closer and his hand moved slowly down to her chest. 

In one moment however Jun fantasy lay in shatters on the grass. Her heart smashed into millions of shards like glass. Matt's hand moved closer to her chest as his face grew closer to hers and in one swift movement he pushed her away letting her fall to the ground in a confused heap. He might as well have ripped her heart out of her chest and showed it to her seconds before she died because that is what it felt to her. 

She glanced up at him, his once dreamy features marred by a mocking scowl. Jun could feel the tears build up behind her eyes but she couldn't cry that would just be giving him what he wanted. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, her eyes locked onto his mocking blue depths. He snickered and covered his mouth to hide his amusement. 

"Did you actually think I like you don't be stupid Jun." He giggled from behind his hand. 

The words cut Jun like glass, but she daren't show it. She turned to face him the most fake smile she had ever given anyone plastered on her face. 

"What do you mean Matt?" She asked innocently, "I thought you were dating Sora now."

If anything that made him laugh even more. He slapped her on the back and walked off barely containing outrages fits of laughter. Jun watched as he disappeared behind a cherry blossom tree his mocking laughter still ringing through her ears. Though her smile remained on her face tears started to well up in her eyes. she turned around hiding her face from the passers by, tears now running down her cheeks like rivers. 

She walked on through the wind which seemed to whip up out of nowhere and relentlessly swirl around her bringing with it brown leaves and petals. She glanced up at the sky, once beautiful, now covered with black, ominous clouds. Only half an hour ago she had thought the world beautiful and full of opportunities. Now however it seemed to mock all her assumptions, everything she had wished for, everything she had hoped for had just been crushed before her like an old newspaper. Broken into a million shards. 

She felt a drop of rain fall on her forehead. She glanced up at the black skies, at least they felt her pain, they weeped for her. Her tears still fell, they fell to the ground soon to be washed away with the rain like everything she had believed in. the rain slowly got heavier soaking her clothes and making her hair stick to her face. and still her tears fell, uncontrollable they fell to be washed away like so much dirt. She stumbled through the cold winds that whipped the rain around her to sting her face like needles. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing, her body shook with shivers and sobs. It was hopeless, she didn't need to go on anymore. She stumbled again and fell to the ground laying there in the rain, a cold shivering heap. There was no reason for her to get up, no reason for her to go on, not anymore. 

She lay down, ready to give up, ready to give into the grief that overwhelmed her but something stopped her. She felt someone's hands grab her shoulders and lift her up to look at them. She was met with Tai's familiar brown eyes. She sighed her body and breath shaking with sobs. He was probably here to laugh at her, it was all a big joke to them. She could picture Matt Tai and Sora standing around while she suffered laughing between themselves. She managed to avoid eye contact with his for only a moment though. He lifted her up more to look at her face, surprise spreading across his own.

"Jun?" He asked helping her to her feet ,"Jun what are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

She leaned heavily on him depending on him to help her walk. She didn't know why she felt so weak but it was like the life had been drained out of her as soon as she had hit the ground. She turned to face him, to look directly into his concerned brown eyes. 
    
    "You know my gramma told me once." She whispered quietly, barely audible over the pouring rain, "That sometimes the people you expect to kick you when you're down, will be the ones to help you get back up… Thank you Tai."
    
     
    
    **

Have you finally found the one

You're giving your heart to

Only to find that one

Won't give their heart to you

**

Tai shakily handed Jun a towel, he was cold now in this dreary apartment, out of the warm rain. He had brought her up here out of the cold, he wasn't sure why he did it, usually if he saw Jun in a situation like that he'd laugh at her and keep walking. But something made him stop and help her. She shivered uncontrollably with sobs, her face still red with tears. 

"Do you want a shower?" He asked pointing towards the bathroom. 

She raised her eyes to him and stared for a while expecting something. Probably expecting him to start laughing and throw her out.

"No I gotta go home." She said through chattering teeth standing up and heading for the door.

"Don't be stupid, I know it's a little hard for you Jun but you can't go walking in that storm."

As much as Jun hated to admit it that idiot was right. The heavy rain and strong winds had increased now into a squall and any fool knew that to go walking in one of them was instant death. But Jun had to beat him, she knew something was up and she didn't want to be the victim of another one of Tai's cruel jokes. It had happened too much for her liking. She just felt like going home, having a long hot shower and crying herself to sleep. Being stuck with Tai the whole night was not on the top of her priority list.

"Look Jun I'm not going to pull any mean jokes or anything. You're freezing there I can tell and you don't want to catch a cold, go and have a shower." He threw her another towel and some old clothes of his and led her to the bathroom.

"Tai I said I'm okay, I'll call my parents and get them to pick me up." She protested.

"Jun the phones are down, nothing survives in one of these storms and you know that." Tai pointed out pushing her roughly into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, "Now have a shower you stink."

He lent up against the door to prevent her from escaping. After a few minutes he heard the shower start to run, he let go of the door and retreated to his room. He peeled off his wet top drying himself with a towel as he did. What had provoked him to do that? Why was he being nice to Jun? What was making her cry so much? He wanted answers but some only he could give. Maybe he just couldn't bare to see a girl cry for whatever reason and no matter who it was. Maybe she was crying for the same reason he had been for the last couple of months, they were in the same situation. Matt had taken his girl and Sora had taken her man, not that either of them owned them. But he could feel her pain, maybe not as bad as she did but still the same. Was she the only person he could relate to? He could probably talk to Davis about it, but Davis is convinced Kari likes him better so that'd just be a waste of his time. But would it be the same with Jun? 

**

Have you ever closed your eyes

And dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait

For that day when they will care

**

Jun stood under the hot water feeling as it washed away her tears. Steam rose up from the floor creating a thick cloud in the bathroom. She didn't know why but she always had showers so hot they'd make her skin go red. She knew it was bad but she didn't care. Right now nothing mattered, her sobs had quieted down to mere hiccups now but the memory still remained. The pain Matt had caused in that one movement still lingered in her chest. She flicked off the shower taps and stepped out of the shower into the thick steam cloud. She dried herself off and slipped into the clothes not even bothering to look in the mirror, she didn't want to see how badly she had cracked.

She walked timidly out into the living room, the towel wrapped around her head covering her hair. Tai sat on the couch watching out the glass windows as the storm raged. He glanced up at her his eyes partly glazed over like they do when people are in deep thought. He motioned for her to sit next to him by patting the couch. She obliged settling herself next to him. They watched as the wind whipped the rain around banging furiously at the windows. Occasionally the sky would light up with lightning and soon after thunder would crack, shaking the glass and walls. 

"Jun." Tai asked suddenly grabbing Jun's attention, "Why were you out in the rain?"

Jun hesitated trying to think up the most believable story. If she told Tai he'd probably laugh and Matt would probably pop out of somewhere with Sora and they'd all have a go at her. Her mind went through all the possible reasons she was crying in the rain. Her grandpa died, for cat died, her makeup smudged. None of them seemed to fit so she did what she could in her haste.

"Why were you in the rain?" She asked back.

"You know it's rude to answer a question with a question, and I asked you first so tell me the truth." 

Again Jun hesitated feeling tears build up in the back of her eyes stinging them. What could she possibly say? Should she tell him? What would he do if she did? She didn't want to take the chance that he'd start laughing but she could barely keep her tears at bay.

"And I want the truth." He prodded nudging her arm.

She looked over to him, tears stinging the corners of her eyes glinting in the pale light. His features turned from inquisitive curiosity to that of concern. He blushed as the tears made tracks down her face leaving shimmering wet lines down her cheeks. He searched her eyes for traces of sincerity, what was she crying for.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled turning away from him her throat raspy from the effort to keep her tears back.

"Jun…" he started laying his hand on her shoulder for any comfort he could give her, "I know what it's like." He whispered.

Why he had said that was beyond even him. He didn't even know if she was crying for the same thing, she could be crying because her cat died or some other reason apart from that. He felt though that she was feeling that pain, feeling the same he was. Alone.

"What do you mean you know what it's like?" She asked hurt and venom ringing through her voice, "You don't know anything,"

"Jun I know what it's like to have the one you love tear you heart out of your chest and give it to another." He said turning her shoulder around to look in her eyes.

She reluctantly gave in and faced him, her eyes shimmering with tears. Of course he was in love with Sora, the one that had taken Matt away, but he didn't know what it was like to have everything you'd dreamed of get stomped on by an uncaring blond. He didn't know the embarrassment she felt when he had pushed her away like an old rag. Her shoulders shook involuntarily with sobs as her feelings surfaced.

"But you don't know what it's like to have it crushed before your face." She said between hiccuping sobs.

He stared at her in confusion then it hit him. The joke Matt had derived to get Jun away from him permanently. He had told him it nearly two months ago, just before he and Sora got together. He was going to lead her on and ask her out on a date then embarrass her in front of the whole community, of course he had made it sound more devilish that he guessed it had been. But he had still done it, he had crushed this poor girls dreams just to satisfy his bizarre humor. Tai stared at Jun disgust and pity crossing his face. He had thought it funny at the time but now he had actually done it he couldn't believe he had laughed at something so cruel. He could only imagine the pain he would have suffered if Sora had done something like that. 

"I can't believe he did it." Tai mumbled staring at her red eyes.

"Go-ahead laugh, "She spat standing up and moving away, "Save me the suspense and just do it. ' I can't believe she fell for it' Yeah well now I know never to want something ever again just get what I'm given and be happy."

She glared at Tai waiting for the moment Matt and Sora would jump out and they'd start laughing at her. It never happened though, he merely sat there and stared at her like a fool. I wasn't fair, she had gone and cracked in front of Tai and now he knew all her feelings, she had laid them out in front of him ready for him to smash them. That never happened either, he still just sat there waiting watching as she shook with sobs; tears running down her cheeks like rivers. He stood up and walked over to her laying his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered raising his hand up and wiping away another tear that slid down her cheek. 

Jun stared into his eyes, his caring eyes. They weren't filled with that mocking joy Matts' had, only sadness and loneliness like what she felt inside. He stood dangerously close his face so close to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he drifted closer. She didn't hesitate she lifted her hands up to his shoulders accepting him as he brushed his lips against hers. It felt so right, not like she had when she was with Matt. She didn't know what brought these feelings on and quite frankly she didn't care as their lips locked together she felt a warmth grow inside her. Her heart pace quickened and her butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach. He wasn't her exact ideal of a man but accepted her as she was, took her into his heart and made her feel like nothing else. That was all she wanted. And for once her thoughts were not clouded by Matt.

**

Have you ever loved someone so much

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever needed something so much

You can't sleep at night

**

Tai stared at Jun as she stood lonely in the middle of his living room. Her body shook with sobs and tears ran down her cheeks, making shiny trails down her face. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, just stared as she poured her heart out, laying all her fears out in front of her vulnerable to everything that could break her. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what she was feeling couldn't compare anything to it but the lonely bitterness her felt towards Sora. 

She stared back expectantly waiting for the moment he would burst out laughing, ruining everything. But without thinking, without even knowing it he stood up and walked over to her. His heart beat thumped in his ears as feelings he didn't even know he had flared up in his chest. He raised his had to her face wiping away a small tear that ran down her face. She looked into his eyes, shock filling hers as he moved closer. His soul cried out for a partner, someone to share the hurt it felt and Jun was that soul. She too knew the emptiness he felt.

His face drifted closer to hers feeling as her breath caressed his cheeks. Her lips looked so soft, her face flawless and white like a porcelain doll. His heart skipped a beat as his lips brushed against her, they were as soft as hey looked, warmer and more welcoming that Soras' ever looked. He wrapped his arm around her waist pressing his lips against hers. Every sorrow he had once felt washed away by the feel of her body warm against his. For once he did not feel lonely he didn't feel lost, and for once his thoughts were not clouded by Sora.

**

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't

Come out right

Have you ever

Have you ever

**

Fin~

Authors notes: Eeep don't hurt me * Cowers in fear* I'm innocent! Alright maybe I'm not I just feel sorry for Jun no-one ever writes anything good about her and me, having to be different decided to write this. I was also kind inspired by that little Jun piccy I drew, go see it, its in my art page. It's soo incredibly kawaii

It was originally just supposed to be about how Matt pulled that evil joke but it ended up she's with Tai. Don't ask. 

I'm sorry all you Tai fans but you gotta admit they do have a lot in common. I mean they both have big hair and well they both had their loves taken away (By each other) And well that's all I can think of now but I got a point I think. 

If you have flames still send them to me, I wanna see what you don't like (the whole thing for example) I only really did it to piss off everyone, I'm like that. If you have comments I'll be even more surprised because you liked it. 

Well I have more to say but I can't think of it right now and I've already said too much so hope you like it ^_^

~Caitlin


End file.
